


Winds of Change

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fake Science, First Meetings, Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles from before the start of G1. Could stand as canon. 'Light' nature, from first meetings to taking a vacation.





	Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Skyfire: Speak  
> Onslaught: Introduction  
> Kickback: Run Free

**Skyfire: Speak**

"Please, sir, strap down, we will take off for the Lavian system shortly." 

"Certainly, my good Shuttle. … Have you ever seen the Lavian meteor belt?" 

"A couple of times, sir." 

"I have heard it is quite impressive, the oxidation of the diplopundirate when the teranix reacts with gamma radiation from exogenous triticupra asteroids…" 

"I… I fear I don't know, sir. I didn't understand any of that…" 

"Oh, my apologies! Let me explain – That is, if you would like to learn?" 

"You… want to teach me _science?_ " 

"If you want to learn. But, before that, I am Quark." 

"I'm Skyfire." 

* * *

**Onslaught: Introduction**

He doesn't know what to think when the small mech approaches him and Brawl at the bar with a smile and cubes of High Grade in an offer of 'goodwill'. 

He distrusts him when he introduces himself as 'a mech of many trades that knows you are unemployed'. 

He refuses the offer to hire them as bodyguards. 

That's when a Rotor bearing the brand of a Noble Guard enters and goes to the 'merchant', saying his Lord is interested in making use of his services again. 

Onslaught immediately picks up the forgotten contract and, seeing everything in order, signs it. 

* * *

**Kickback: Run Free**

When Shockwave sent the Insecticons to look for Energon and, or, their estranged leader, none of them ever thought they would end as lost as the _Nemesis._

But they did. 

A single solar flare was more than enough to damage the controls of their spaceship, forcing them into an emergency landing on a blue planet. 

Bombshell despaired as he looked over their transportation, cursing the sun. 

Shrapnel was furious, shooting at every rock as if that could somehow solve anything. 

Kickback smiled. 

Because there were no Autobots, no Decepticons, no war. 

Finally, he could leave all worries behind and run. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> About Skyfire's drabble: Quark is a pre-war scientist from IDW comics. All science-babble was made up on the spot, and is not to be taken seriously (really, I don't even know what I was trying to say there).
> 
> About Onslaught's drabble: A Noble/Senator's golden markings are done in a special magnetized paint, so that, even if the designs were to be copied, everyone would be able to feel the lack of 'static', so as to speak, and know they were fake. That is why Onslaught trusted Swindle when Vortex came in, because his markings were genuine.


End file.
